Return
by Celes Ven
Summary: Dihubungkan antara versi 'Rhen's Quest' dengan versi 'Orb of Magic series'. Peristiwa setelah Darkthrop Prophecy dipatahkan, sekaligus muncul kembali pertikaian lama (Demon vs Pendragon). Penerus Rhen sebagai Sword Singer adalah seorang laki - laki


**Hai… #blush**

**Disclaimer: Aveyond; Fusion Version (Rhen's Quest dan Orb of Magic Series)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Fanon, abal, typo & misstypo (mungkin), pokoknya amatir abis dah!**

**By: Rashnu Ven Eithara**

**Enjoy, ehehe ^_^**

**(Don't like don't read)**

**Return**

"Kau"

"Aku?" tanya Edward menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya, kau!" balas wanita itu.

"Tunggu! Kau si pemilik suara itu? Suara yang memanggil namaku?"

"Itu benar" jawabnya.

Edward belum pernah melihat sosok wanita itu sebelumnya. Pakaian berwarna kecoklatan dengan pedang dan tameng di kedua tangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang pejuang. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya.

"Ini baru saja dimulai" jawab wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Te'ijal telah melakukan kesalahan, dengan mengirim knight bernama Gyendal ke Demon Realm.."

"Gyendal? Knight?! Tapi kupikir dia magician.."

"Tidak! Gyendal adalah Dark Knight titisan raja iblis bernama Ahriman setelah Agas. Ketika dia dikirim ke Demon Realm, itu akan mempermudah bagi dirinya mendapatkan pedang kutukan itu"

"Kau bilang pedang kutukan?!" tanya Edward semakin penasaran. Wanita itu kemudian menjelaskan lagi, "Namanya _Sword of Shadow_. Pedang itu mampu memberi sihir hitam seisi Aia, bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari kekuatan raja iblis itu sendiri"

"Kau tahu dimana pedang itu?!"

"Tentu saja ada di Demon Realm. Kita memang tidak bisa menghentikannya, tapi kau bisa mengalahkannya" tambah wanita itu meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau harus membuka kembali kekuatan Pendragon yang sebenarnya"

Edward tersentak. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya?! Jadi selama ini…

"Maksudmu keluargaku menyimpan kekuatan rahasia?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Kekuatan itu menurun dari generasi ke generasi. Di era ini, hanya kau yang bisa menggunakannya" wanita itu menjelaskan lagi. Lagi – lagi, Edward terdiam, kemudian dia bergumam "Aku tidak mengerti".

"Waktumu sempit! Thais dalam bahaya, juga istrimu. Kalahkan dia sebelum terlambat!" kata wanita itu sambil menjauh. Pembicaraan yang singkat, tetapi sungguh misteri. Sebelum semakin jauh, Edward mengejarnya dan berkata "Tolong beritahu aku namamu!".

Perempuan itu terhenti. Suasana hening beberapa saat hingga dia kembali bersuara.

"Rhen"

"Apa?"

"Rhen Pendragon. Itu namaku"

Wanita itu kemudian menghilang.

**~Rashnu~**

Dari sebuah bar di Sheian Lyr, Gyendal keluar dari pintu. "Arg! Sial!" gerutunya dengan kesal. Memang sudah lama sekali dia tinggal disana sejak itu. Sheian Lyr merupakan kota yang sangat panas, karena tidak ada mata air disana selain lahar.

Gyendal memandangi tongkat berwarna biru pucat tersebut. Tongkat yang diberi nama _Staff of Destiny_ itu kali ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan tingkat akut.

"Sekarang tongkat ini hanya menjadi sebatang kayu yang tidak berguna!" pikirnya.

"Itu karena kau memang tidak cocok dengan tongkat sihir" muncul suara yang sedikit berat di belakangnya. Gyendal tersentak kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Tampak sosok iblis dengan kumis seperti gurita berwarna hitam memudar berdiri memandangnya. Makhluk itu tersenyum.

"Si.. siapa kau?!" tanya Gyendal dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku Ahriman, pemilik Demon Realm ini"

Apa?! Dia terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Gyendal bertemu sang Raja Iblis seperti ini. Dia merasa takut kemudian menunduk "Maafkan saya, yang mulia! Saya sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan anda". Ahriman tertawa, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Gyendal sambil berkata "Kau tidak akan mengalaminya jika kau mendapat kekuatan yang tepat untukmu". Banyak pertanyaan di pikiran Gyendal. Benarkah? Awalnya dia pikir sudah mendapat kekuatannya dengan tongkat dan bola sihir.

"Maaf, yang mulia! Saya masih belum paham" balas Gyendal ragu.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menerima kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya. Kekuatan yang mengangkat statusmu sebagai _Lord of Twilight_"

"Jadi aku benar bisa menjadi _Lord of Twilight_?!" gumam Gyendal berbunga.

"Tentu, nak! Pergilah ke puncak gua iblis, untuk mendapatkan pedangmu!"

"Pedang?! Tapi saya pikir…"

"Magician?! Hahaha… tidak, nak! Kau adalah ksatria hitam. Raja segala kegelapan! Nah, pergilah dan ambil kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya! Aku sudah bicara pada Agas. Dia akan menerimamu" Ahriman menghilang setelah berkata demikian.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Gyendal bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sheian Lyr.

**~Rashnu~**

**Edward's POV**

Ini seperti mimpi. Tapi apa maksudnya itu? Haruskah aku kembali meninggalkan istana? Sial! Ini membuatku sakit kepala. Kepalaku tidak berhenti membentur cermin untuk menahannya. Aku merasa gila memikirkan hal tersebut.

Itu terjadi setelah kami mematahkan Ramalan Darkthrop itu, juga sebelum penobatanku sebagai Raja Thais, bahkan sebelum hari pernikahanku. Kami kembali ke Thais dengan jalur Dunia Bawah, melalui Ghed'ahre, karena Makam Ashera terkunci. Ada yang tidak beres dalam diriku ketika kami menyusuri Catacombs. Mataku, telingaku, otakku. Semua tidak sinkron! Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sebuah suara aneh memanggil namaku berulang – ulang. Tubuhku hilang keseimbangan, membentur apapun di sekitarku. Dinding, batu, hingga aku berakhir di atas sebuah peti mati. Begitu sadar, kami masih di Hutan Bayangan.

Galahad bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kuceritakan semua yang kualami, termasuk suara aneh itu. awalnya dia tidak percaya, tapi ketika itu terjadi lagi tepat di gerbang Thais, dia merasa aku benar. Aku merasa normal kembali ketika hari pernikahanku tiba, tapi tengah malam tepat setelah penobatanku, itu terjadi lagi. Aku merasa mati sejak itu.

Dan sekarang inilah aku! Berdiri menghadap cermin di ruanganku. Aku tidak paham untuk apa aku terus berdiri seperti ini, tapi aku juga tidak mau keluar. Dan lagi! Aku membenturkan kepalaku pada cermin itu terus menerus.

Aku mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri. Merasa rileks dan tenang, ketika punggungku bersandar di tembok. Kemudian aku menutup mataku. Aku mulai berada dalam lelapan beberapa saat, hingga sesuatu menyentuh dadaku.

"Ed? Kau baik – baik saja?" bisik seorang wanita padaku.

Argh! Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun! Kenapa kau menggangguku?! Pergi, dan aku bisa tenang!

Bagus sekali! Aksenku buruk kali ini. Emosiku memuncak. Tanganku mencengkeram lengannya sangat kuat. Aku bisa mendengar nada terkejut darinya, juga napas yang tidak beraturan itu. Disitu aku tahu kalau dia ketakutan.

Tapi begitu aku membuka mataku, aku terkejut. Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud…

"Edward?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa menjawab, aku merasa bersalah. Dan tiba – tiba aku memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

"Ma – maaf! Maafkan aku..!"

"Tidak apa, Edward! Kelihatannya kau sedang kurang baik hari ini"

Dari suaranya, aku tahu Mel mengkhawatirkanku. Aku merasa lebih baik lagi, amarahku mereda. Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata "Tidak, sudah lebih baik. Hanya sakit kepala biasa"

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Kau harus istirahat"

"Hey, hey! Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lihat! Aku tidak apa – apa" bisikku padanya. Dia terdiam, dan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Kuharap kau benar", lalu dia tersenyum. Akhirnya, kami meninggalkan ruangan.

_"Gyendal sudah menunjukkan pergerakannya. Kau juga harus bertindak!"_

Suara itu! Bagaimana dia…? Agh! Sudahlah! Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Jelas ini sangat sulit bagiku. Sekarang aku raja, dan raja tidak boleh meninggalkan istana! Ayolah, Rhen! Kuharap kau mengerti.

**~Rashnu~**

Inilah perbedaan Aveyond dengan Shadow Aveyond. Keduanya bertolak belakang. Dari sebuah tempat di Shadow Aveyond, tampak sesosok wanita berjubah hitam, melangkah menuju air terjun dan berhenti. Wajah liciknya kembali memancar.

"Sudah waktunya. Kalau kakakku tidak mau menerima takdir kami, akulah yang akan mengambil alih" katanya senang. Sosok perempuan bergaun putih dengan pita biru langit muncul dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Hentikan itu, Nox!"

"Uma! Jangan halangi aku! Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali"

"Kau hanya akan membuat Aia tenggelam dalam kegelapan!" Uma memperingatkan, tapi, dibalas dengan api hitam yang keluar tiba – tiba. Uma tersungkur jauh. Nox tertawa puas, sambil berkata "Kau pikir aku peduli hal itu? Ketahuilah, saudaraku! Kegelapan itulah yang akan kuciptakan untuk menguasai Aia"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghentikanmu!"

Terjadilah pertarungan antar keduanya. Uma adalah Light Mage. Shadow Aveyond jelas melemahkan kekuatannya. Alhasil, dia berhasil terhempas keluar dari Demon Realm. Dari portal terdengar suara Nox, "Ingatlah, Uma! Kau dan kakakmu yang telah mengkhianatiku, walau harus mati sekalipun akan kuburu nyawa kalian!"

"Nox!" teriak Uma.

Portal itu menghilang. Uma membatu, tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia ketakutan, tubuhnya merinding. Tapi, dia langsung bangkit dan keluar dari Underfall. "Aku harus beritahu Mel! Bagaimanapun caranya" pikirnya. Dia pergi menyusuri makam batu Ashera, dan akhirnya tiba di Acropolis.

**~Rashnu~**

Kembali ke istana Thais yang megah. Si darkling, Yemite datang ke taman istana menemui Mel dan Edward sambil berkata "Yang mulia! Aku melihat kumpulan pixie di lapangan kota. Bolehkah aku bermain dengan mereka? Kumohon!"

"Yemite, kau tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat nakal bersama pixie itu, kan?" tanya Edward sedikit curiga.

"Ayolah, yang mulia! Trik magic sangat menyenangkan. Boleh, ya?" pinta Yemite lagi dengan wajah memelas. "Baiklah! Kau boleh bermain dengan mereka. Tapi pastikan itu tidak berbahaya!" jawab Mel sambil menahan tawa. Yemite melompat dan berkata "Yeeyyy! Terima kasih, yang mulia!", kemudian pergi. Edward menepuk kepalanya dan mendesah, sementara Mel tertawa kecil mengetahuinya.

"Tidak apa. Seperti itulah dia" bisik Mel sambil mendekap lengan Edward. Edward memandang Mel dan mengangguk perlahan, kemudian tersenyum. Keduanya kembali memperhatikan aksi nakal para makhluk bersayap itu dari lantai atas istana.

_"Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat bertindak!"_

"Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana!" balas Edward dengan nada berbisik.

_"Edward! Berhenti menjadi egois! Aia membutuhkanmu!"_

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku! Kalau kau ingin seseorang menghentikannya, cari orang lain saja! Aku jelas tidak bisa!" balasnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang meninggi. Mel terkejut dan bertanya "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ehm! Tidak, Mel! Aku hanya melamun" jawab Edward mengalihkan perhatian. Kembali Mel merasa curiga, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya.

_"Grr… baiklah! Kurasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu!"_

Argh! Edward mendadak hilang keseimbangan. Sambil mencengkeram kepalanya, tanpa sadar punggungnya membentur dinding istana. Mel terkejut dan menghampiri Edward sambil bertanya, "Ed, ada apa?!"

Napasnya tidak beraturan, tubuhnya merunduk dan gemetar. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu Mel, menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Edward berusaha untuk melawan, tapi dia kehabisan tenaga. Terlihat seperti seseorang berusaha mencabut nyawanya.

Mel tidak kuat melihat kondisi suaminya yang seperti itu. Berulang kali memanggil namanya, tapi percuma saja. Jatuhlah air matanya. Mendengar jeritan Mel, Yemite dan Pixie segera datang memberi bantuan.

**~Rashnu~**

Edward kembali menemukan dirinya di tempat dimana pertama kali dia bertemu Rhen. Muncullah sosok wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Maaf, Ed! Aku tidak punya pilihan!"

"Kupikir kau paham kondisiku! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istana!"

"Dan berdiam di istana juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, nak!"

Nak?! Apa maksudnya? pikirnya.

"Dengar, Edward! Sebentar lagi, Gyendal akan bangkit dalam wujudnya yang sebenarnya. Dan ketika itu terjadi, status _Lord of Twilight_ akan kembali jatuh di tangannya"

"_Lord of Twilight_, katamu?!"

"Dan sasaran pertamanya sudah jelas, Thais!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Karena itu, kau juga harus bergerak!"

"Tapi bagaimana..?"

"Pergilah ke Bukit Orion dan temui Dameon! Dia akan membantumu"

"Apa?!"

Rhen kembali menghilang. Pandangan Edward juga semakin kabur. Terdengar di telinganya suara wanita yang memanggil namanya. Perlahan dia melirik cahaya di belakangnya, dan…

"Edward?"

Ah! Ini mimpi, pikirnya. Tidak! Itu bukan mimpi. Edward masih tidak merespon apapun, walaupun dia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan orang – orang di sekitarnya. Kemudian dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Raja William dan Ratu Gwyneth, juga si peramal, dan tentunya pendamping hidupnya, Mel berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Dia juga masih merasakan tangan Mel di atas kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar" kata Mel tersenyum, walaupun jelas matanya masih berkaca. Tapi sesuatu telah terjadi. Tiga orang lainnya seperti melihat horror pada Edward.

"Mata itu… Tidak mungkin!" kata si peramal. Semua terkejut mendengarnya.

Raja William menambahkan, "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat warna mata yang sangat langka seperti itu. Terakhir aku dengar, mata itu hanya dimiliki seorang dari keluarga Pendragon".

Semua beralih memandang Raja William, kemudian dia menambahkan lagi, "Tapi… itu sudah dua ratus tahun yang lalu…"

Edward memandang Mel yang kembali memperhatikan dirinya. Dari mata Mel, dia bisa melihat wajah dirinya sendiri.

Apa?! Apa ini?!

Edward terkejut. Dia melihat wajahnya yang terlihat tidak biasa. Sebagian rambutnya berubah kebiru – biruan, dan matanya berubah ungu. Warna mata yang belum pernah dia kenali sebelumnya.

Tidak! Dia sudah pernah melihat mata itu. Mata itu milik seorang wanita yang terus muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Apa…"

"…"

"… RHEN?!"

**To be continue…**

**mamaaaa... aku gatau.. aku gatau.. aku gatau..**

**ini anak amatir banget bikin fic, tapi yang pasti RnR boleh.. #blush**

**bakal dilanjut apa harus dihapus fic ini, tergantung para readers,, it's okay for me..**

**(siap dibantai readers) #hiks**


End file.
